Because She Loved You
by Tori Rex
Summary: Told from Sasuke's POV Naruto and Sasuke have it out. Character death and Violence. Short plot bunny nothing more. Rated "M" for safety. R&R and I might continue.


A/N:Hi everyone! Below is a plot bunny… Yes I know, I have other stories I need to work on and I'm working on it… But this one popped in my head. I may or may not continue with this. But for now it's just a short dribble. Enjoy.

Warning – I don't own anything. Little violence and death. So rated "M" just because.

Because she loved you

He remembered the warnings of the Kyuubi. _**"Do not kill Naruto, if you do, you will not live to regret it."**_ The Uchiha had watched the fight with Pein.

Naruto was unbelievably powerful. The fight with Pein was long, but Pein didn't expect to have someone like Naruto to fight with just as many bodies as the Rinnegan user had. Naruto never tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra. He was using all his own and then some. Sasuke surmised that Naruto had tapped into a chakra source greater than the Kyuubi, if that was even possible.

However, Sasuke had made the blonde angry and Naruto lost his focus. Sasuke, though sick with himself for having to kill her, had taken her life none the less. A few feet from where Sasuke was standing was Sakura's cold dead body, his sword still piercing her heart.

Sasuke knew attacking Sakura would provoke Naruto. Killing her was unintentional but she wouldn't be quiet. The sword sunk deep within her heart. Sasuke had heard her confess to him years earlier. Now he had waited for that same plea. But it hadn't come. Sakura pleaded for him to stop this madness and she even pleaded for him to come back. But she wasn't pleading for him to come back to her. Sakura wanted him to come back for Naruto. Sasuke had looked into her eyes and for the first time, she did not hold a sparkle in her eyes for him.

Sasuke watched her as she begged for him to come back. And though she never mentioned or hinted in her speech that she loved Naruto, her eyes told Sasuke what he needed to know. Jealousy and rage coursed through him. There was a moment where she had smiled at him with Naruto's name on her lips. Sasuke plunged the sword through her without a second thought. "You're so annoying." His heart broke completely.

There was nothing of Sasuke left at that moment. He had nothing but rage and hatred for the village he once called home. They had taken everything from him, his family, his life, and now, his love. They were going to suffer as he had. They were going die!

Naruto had heard the sickening squelch of the sword pierce her breast bone and watched in slow motion as the blade protruded from her back. Sakura let out a gasp of air and was gone.

"_**Can we kill him now!?"**_

"NO!" Naruto started to change. He had kept the Kyuubi at bay for this long, but seeing the death of his beloved Sakura had caused him to snap. It wasn't long before Naruto was enshrouded by red swirling chakra. No tails had sprouted, but Sasuke could feel the energy flowing off the blonde jinchuriki. The energy swirled and seemed to stop. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with crystal blue slitted eyes and a knowing smirk on his lips. "_**You will die Uchiha!"**_

Sasuke didn't move, flinch or react to Naruto's declaration. He simply tossed Sakura's dead body, sword and all, off to the side. Naruto used that time to move. Sasuke knew that all he had to do was gaze at Naruto with sharingan and he could put the Kyuubi back in its cage.

Sasuke smirked and allowed his Sharingan to blaze brightly. Naruto stared right back at him. _**"That isn't going to work on me anymore teme."**_

Sasuke paled. This was impossible. Naruto's fist impacted with Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke rolled and tumbled for what seemed like an eternity. He regained his baring and stood up. This was unbelievable. Sasuke knew he was beaten with this one punch. He could beat Naruto when the Kyuubi and Naruto were at odds, but he had caused the one thing that made a jinchuriki dangerous, single thought and action between host and demon.

Naruto didn't yell, he roared. The chill of true fear crept down Sasuke's spine. He knew the boy, his best friend, the only other person in the world that could understand the pain and suffering Sasuke had gone through, was going to kill him. The Uchiha took solace in this thought. Death seemed better than the idea of living. Sasuke defended when he could, but the realized Jinchuriki pounded the Uchiha to a broken bloody pulp.

Naruto picked up the semi conscious Sasuke with one hand and held a Rasenshuriken in the other. There was a look of hate and loathing on Naruto's normally happy features. But even as the killing intent poured off of Naruto, he hesitated. _**"Why!?"**_

"Why? Why what?" Sasuke sputtered blood.

"_**Why did you kill Sakura?"**_ The blonde held the Rasenshuriken ready.

"Because she loved you."


End file.
